greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 19 p.2-19, 20 p.2-19, and 21 p.2-19 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) - Original 16:9 (HDTV) - Remastered | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 12.3 - Original 5.2 - Remastered | rank = 1 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Who Will Win? Showdown Between the True Powers of the Devil Fruit!" is the 8th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Buggy hates Shanks because, although Shanks saved his life, he inadvertently caused the loss of Buggy's treasure map. Luffy gets fed up with the desecration of his hat and takes the Buggy Pirates down. Luffy, Zoro and Nami are now a pirate crew. Long Summary The episode opens a recap of the previous episode and with Buggy claiming he can call Shanks whatever he wants. His flashback begins with a young Buggy and Shanks in an argument about which of the north pole and south pole is colder. After being separated by another crew member, their pirate ship attacks another vessel. Buggy cuts down one of the people aboard the vessel and finds a treasure map in his shirt, and he keeps the map a secret. Later, after a party, Shanks and Buggy sit together, and Shanks mentions how he will start his own pirate crew. He then tells Buggy about the Devil Fruit and its value, so Buggy plans to steal it. Buggy eats a fake Devil Fruit in front of everyone, while keeping the real one hidden so he can sell it for 100,000,000. However, Shanks finds him and surprises Buggy, so Buggy jams the Devil Fruit in his mouth. After being surprised again, he accidentally swallows it. Buggy is livid about swallowing the fruit, and as he yells at Shanks, his map flutters into the water. Buggy dives in after it, but he can no longer swim, so Shanks saves him. Present-Time. Luffy says that Shanks saved Buggy's life, but Buggy refuses to accept it, and says his plan was delayed for ten years. His upper body then separates and rises up, and he spots Nami stealing his treasure. He goes after her, but Luffy kicks Buggy's lower body in the groin. Buggy collapses, and even more frustrated after he hears what Nami has said about keeping his treasure for herself, he uses Bara Bara Festival (Chop Chop Festival), his body parts flying around everywhere. Luffy grabs one of his feet and tickles it, pulling on it, really messing Buggy up. When Buggy attempts to rejoin with the rest of his body, his head, feet, and hands come together, but the rest of his body parts are tied up by Nami. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to send Buggy flying, and he is defeated. The townspeople, led by Poro, come and find much of the town in ruins, and Boodle unconscious, so they turn on Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. Luffy mentions that they are pirates, so the townspeople chase after them. However, when running down an alleyway, Chouchou stops the townspeople by barking at them. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro come up to their boat and Nami's stolen ship, and the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros from before emerge from the ship. When seeing Zoro, however, they flee. Nami jumps into her stolen ship while Luffy and Zoro get into their boat, and they sail away as a new crew. As they are leaving, the mayor comes to, scolding the townspeople for chasing away Luffy and his friends, and he yells thanks to them. Nami then becomes angry with Luffy when she finds out he left behind half of her treasure to help pay for the town's repairs. Zoro laughs it off, while Nami tries to drown Luffy for being too kind. In another location, we see a familiar long-nosed young man standing proud as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga when the Straw Hats are in the dock and met up with a few members of Buggy's crew they swim away from Zoro but in the anime they just scream. *In this episode Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka for the first time. *This is the last episode of the Buggy the Clown Arc. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/one-piece/episode-8-english-dubbed/ Site Navigation Category:One Piece Category:One Piece Episodes Category:One Piece Season 1 Category:Episodes